Kuulvaniz
Kuulvaniz (kool-VAWN-iez) is the fiendish aspect of decadence and indulgence. Although he is typically referred to as masculine, Kuulvaniz lacks both gender and sex. When a mortal gazes upon him, he becomes their preferred gender and sex, taking on characteristics that they find appealing. Indeed, no mortal can view him in person the same way as another. In his true form, Kuulvaniz is an androgynous humanoid with large, curled goat horns; long, silky black hair; greyish-green skin; and a pair of digitrade, black-furred legs and cloven-hoofed feet. Regardless of the form he takes, Kuulvaniz always has a long, prehensile and pointed tongue, capable of stretching out down to his feet. __TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to the DC of Illusion spells you cast. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to saves vs pain effects. Whenever you are targeted by a pain effect while this blessing is active, you get a +1 morale bonus to AC for 1 round. While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to Bluff and Diplomacy skill checks. These bonuses increase by +1 when dealing with creatures of your type that prefer your gender. Obedience and Boons You must spend an hour indulging in every decadence you can. You must consume a luxurious meal, partake of at least one recreational drug, and achieve sexual release (alone or with a partners). Gain a piety bonus to saves vs negative emotion effects and poisons. Once per day, you may use charm person 3/day; or touch of idiocy 2/day; or reckless infatuation 1/day as spell like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. You become unearthly beautiful, gaining a +2 profane bonus to Charisma. Any mundane imperfections (such as scars, burns, warts, and other blemishes) vanish from your skin. Supernatural markings are still present on you. This is an Illusion effect, and though it offers no save, true seeing can see through it. Once per day, you may use overwhelming presence as a spell-like ability. Creatures affected by this ability weep joyfully as they kneel before you, praising your beauty. For 24 hours, those creatures take a -6 penalty to saves to resist being enraptured by you. Description Dogma Kuulvaniz' dogma is simple: indulge your senses. He revels in revelry. Any sort of excess or extreme in sensations is blessed to him, and his followers are encouraged to lose themselves in decadence, spending their days taking drugs, consuming lavish meals, and engaging in copious lovemaking. He abhors abstinence, restraint, and ugliness. Those who meter themselves, forgoing pleasure in favor of responsibility are anathemic to his cause. Clergy and Temple Temples and unholy sites of Kuulvaniz are expected to be clean, opulent places stocked with space and goods for debaucheries of all sorts. They are as much places of worship as they are ostentatious pleasure-houses. The clergy of Kuulvaniz are divided into two factions: the Ministers, and the Keepers. The Ministers are clerics and important worshipers, and are everything you would expect of such a caste. The Keepers, however, are unholy martyrs. Their tongues removed, their genitals neutered, and their senses dulled by torture, they are those who have failed or betrayed Kuulvaniz, or servants of other gods taken as slaves. The Keepers are guards, servants, and agents, doomed to work at their master's behest, and facilitate the lurid lifestyles of their masters. Rituals and Unholy Days Servants Cambions Other Gods Category:Deities Category:Ximatianism Category:Neutral Evil Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Fiend Deities Category:Aspect Deities Category:Deities of Chaos Category:Deities of Charm Category:Deities of Trickery